One drunken night
by MistressCharee
Summary: Snape gets found wandering drunk one night by a student. What happens from then on?
1. Professor, wake up

_**Author's Note: I was reading an old roleplay of mine when I decided to turn it into a fanfiction. It's based loosly on it, but I plan to change some things up a bit. It's from 2010, but I still love the idea.  
**_  
_**I will also note that while I do love Harry Potter, I am no expert. I may get things wrong, but I will do my best to check facts as I go. Please forgive anything I do mess up.**_

Corina sighed, sipping her juice. Her mind wandered from her food, to that upcoming school year. She was eighteen, and in her seventh year at Hogwarts. It was almost over, and then she had to determine what to do with her life. She enjoyed her Muggle ways, but knew that she was unqualified to work in the Muggle world. Glancing out the window, she decided that she'd focus on that when the time came.

As she looked back down at her breakfast, she pushed it around a bit. It was just after nine, and there was still no movement from the living room. She hoped that he didn't die on her. Wouldn't that be a nice way to end her summer vacation. Get back to school and have to explain over and over. If they even allowed her back.

Shaking her head, she moved away from the table, figuring getting him out of her flat would be the best solution right about now. Tucking a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, she made her way to the other room. Knocking, she hoped that he was either awake, or that knocking would wake him up. "Professor?" She said, opening the door. "Are you awake?" Corina asked, peeking her head in.

There, on her couch, was Professor Snape- the most feared and hated teacher in all of Hogwarts. He was in the same exact spot she had left him in the night before. Opening the door farther, she stepped in. "Professor, wake **up**." She nudged his leg with her foot lightly, hoping that she wouldn't have to resort to shaking him or something.

A moment later, a low groan could be heard. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing. Professor Snape sat up, carefully. Looking around, he didn't recognize anything. At all. "Where am I?" He asked, annoyed. It was more to himself then anything. Before he received an answer, he noticed Corina standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. "Ms Bates?" Snape asked, perplexed.

"Finally awake, I see." She noted, with a light chuckle. He looked like hell. Then again, she figured he felt worse.

"Where am I, and how did I get here?" He pressed, glancing around the room again. He saw pictures of Corina, and a few other people. Some were waving, pointing, or laughing. Others were simple still, like Muggle pictures.

Sighing, she shook her head. "I take it you don't remember anything from last night, do you?" Corina asked, leaning against the door frame. Of **course **she would have to explain everything to her hung over professor.

Snape thought for a moment before looking up at her. The last thing he remembered was having a drink, and then another. After that it seemed a blur. Next thing he knew he was being woken up by a student, with a throbbing head. "No." He said simply, wanting nothing more then to get far, far away from her.

"Oh, well, let's refresh your memory. Last night you were wandering down my street, spewing nonsense, drunk . I have no idea what you were going on about, to be honest. You were disturbing my neighbors. It was either help you out or let the neighbors ring the cops on you." She shrugged. "I got you in here, and as soon as you hit the couch you passed out. I was just glad you didn't throw up." It was awkward, to say the least. "Well, while you're here, would you fancy a cuppa?" It was the least she could do. She didn't like him, but hangovers weren't any fun.

Snape glared at her, not pleased that a student found him wandering, drunk. "No." He said, holding back the urge to fall back on the couch. Getting up slowly, he let out a small sigh.

"No? Is that all you can say? I'm trying my best not to be rude here." Corina snapped. "I could have let you get arrested, or I could have let you sleep outside somewhere." She pointed out, wanting to remind him that his other options were less pleasant. Waking up on her couch was probably the best thing that could have come of him making an arse of himself.

"I am still your professor, Ms Bates." Snape reminded her sternly, his words sounding like that of a snake.

Laughing, Corina shook her head. "Well, you're in **my **flat. We're not at Hogwarts, Professor. You can't dock points, and you sure as hell can't give me detention. So, if you're going to be a jerk, you can get out." She walked out of the living room, surprised that she had talked back to him. Even if they weren't at school.

Snape shook his head slightly. His pride wouldn't let him accept anything from her. He moved in the direction that she had gone, following the sounds of her moving around. He stood there a moment before she turned to see him. Raising an eyebrow, she made a face at him as if to ask him 'what?'. "Thank you." He said so quietly he wasn't even sure she heard him before he apparated.

Corina stared at the spot where he had just been, confused. She wasn't sure if she had heard him right or not. Had Snape just...said 'thank you' to her? Shaking her head, she moved back to finish her breakfast. Of course she knew she had to write her friends about this. How could she keep seeing Snape drunk to herself? Thinking about it more, she had to laugh. She had always pictured what a professor would be like wasted, but that was not as imagined.

Once she'd finished eating, Corina put her plates in the sink to do later. Her family wasn't due back for another two days, so she had more then enough time. Heading to her room, she wondered how she was going to word her letter to her friends. 'Hey, hope you're having a good summer. Guess who slept on my couch last night?' Because that wouldn't sound weird at all...

Sitting at her desk, she started writing to each of them. Her owl, Sapphire, would be getting lots of crackers today.


	2. Diagon Alley

After Corina wrote her friends and sent them out with Sapphire, she sat back, staring out the window. It was still early, and she was debating what she wanted to do. Packing was pointless until she had all her school supplies. Allowing her head to fall back, Corina let out a small groan.

Deciding to just get her shopping over with, she slid out of her chair and moved to her closet. Slipping her sneakers on, she grabbed her purse and checked to make sure she had her gold. Once she was satisfied, she made her way down the stairs and out of her house. Knowing she had time, Corina decided to just walk there, and catch a taxi back. As she headed down the street, she waved to a couple of her neighbors, hoping that no one stopped to ask about the pale, drunk, scary man in the cape last night. Explaining to Muggles about him would be one lie after the next. Lies that she didn't feel like making up.

After fifteen minutes, she found herself at the wall she was all too familiar with. Tapping the bricks in the correct order, she waited for an archway to appear before stepping through. As she did, she smiled. Through the archway was the other part of her life. Magic, cloaks, robes, strange pets, and different creatures. The sounds and smells always made her think of when her parents brought her to get her school supplies for the first year. Her mother had beamed when Corina received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Moving through the crowds, she nodded and smiled to those that caught her eye. Corina looked at what she needed to buy and sighed. It was technically only a few books, because she had everything from her previous years. Shrugging, she headed to Scribbulus Writing Instruments to stock up on some parchment and ink. With as much work as she assumed she'd be doing, on top of writing home, she thought it would be nice to have extra.

Corina quickly found what was needed, paid, and left. On her way past Rosa Lee Teabag, she did a double take. Seems Snape did need some tea after all. Chuckling lightly to herself, she shook her head and continued walking.

Snape happened to glance up when he saw Corina shaking his head. Giving her the usual glare, he was surprised to see her laugh. No one laughed at him. He hoped that she would keep last night's events to herself. Standing, he quickly exited the cafe, moving after her. "Ms Bates." He said as he was right behind her, causing her to jump. She turned to face him, wondering why he would come after her. "It shouldn't need to be said, but I trust you will keep last night...events...to yourself." He gave her a look that said he wasn't asking.

Corina bit her lip. "Too late. I sent an owl to all my mates this morning. I didn't write everything down, but they know you were wandering drunk down my street." She shrugged, a small glint in her eye. He was having a hard time telling if she was being sarcastic or not. Her personality was not familiar to him. Aside from class work, he had never made a point to talk to her.

"Do not toy with me." He hissed, his gaze darkening. By now, a few people had stopped to stare, or at least watched as they walked by. No one was used to Snape talking to students outside of Hogwarts. Even then it was to lecture them or dock points, unless they were in Slytherin.

"I'm not." She said simply, as if she were stating the color of the sky. Corina didn't get the best marks in his class, that was for sure. Not because she disliked the class, but because he made it impossible to pay attention and not want to pass out. Potions was something she found interesting, like cooking. "Now, if you'll **excuse **me, I need to get the rest of my supplies."

Snape glared at her, crossing his arms as he did in class. Corina turned and started to walk away, ignoring the whispers. A moment later he was beside her once more.

"Do not walk away from me when I'm speaking to you."

Turning to look at him, she glared back. "I am not at Hogwarts at the moment. I am currently on break, and do not have to do anything you say. I need to finish shopping for my supplies. I told you that my mates know about you being drunk, was there anything else?" She snapped, annoyed. All he had told her was not to tell anyone. Too late.

He couldn't believe that the quiet girl from his class that had just barely passed was mouthing off to him. No one dared to do that. "You are in potions again this year, are you not?" He knew she was in his class the year before.

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded. "Yeah."

"You better work harder this year. I would hate to see you fail." With his voice laced in venom, he turned and walked away, leaving her staring at his back. A few students looked between the two, confused.

Corina shot a glance at a couple of them before walking in the opposite direction to get her things.


	3. Rumors

Before Corina knew it, it was time to board the Hogwarts express back to school. Her family had come back from visiting friends a couple days after the whole Snape thing, and were shocked to hear what had happened. Her father was a Muggle, but he'd heard all about Snape. Her mother snickered a bit while drinking her tea, her younger sister having gone to school with him. Her sister had told her about him, and he seemed troubled at times.

Sitting on the train back with her friends was interesting. A couple of them wanted to hear all about Snape being drunk, but once that was over they moved on. It wasn't like they could talk about it the whole trip, nor did she want to. She'd have to see him again soon, and that itself was too much. However, in order to continue learning about potions, she had to deal with him for one more year.

During the Great Feast, she watched the Sorting Ceremony happily, excited for the next year of students to start their journey. Every year she recalled her first year, being sorted, and worried about where she would end up. In the end, she was sorted into Gryffindor. It was all so scary, but exciting at first. Each year, Dumbledore's speeches received a thundering round of applause, exciting everyone in the room. Except Snape. Corina imagined that you could give him everything in the world and he still wouldn't smile. She wondered if he was missing that part of the brain, or if he was just raised not to show joy.

Afterwards, Corina and her friends made their way back to the commons, joking about how they were just starting their very last year at Hogwarts. One friend was thinking about simply traveling and living off the land. Another was thinking about working for the Ministry. Corina said she was undecided, but would be looking into her options once she graduated.

Her classes that year were Apparition, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Muggle Studies, and Potions. She loved animals, so dealing with magical creatures was right up her ally. If she enjoyed it as much as the previous year, then she would consider it for a career. Muggle Studies was an easy class.

* * *

Snape was not looking forward to yet another year of teaching students potions. Almost no one understood it for the art it was, and there was always that one student to blow something up. Now, to top it off, he was sure the news of his drunken night had spread throughout the student body. Something like that could not be kept a secret for long.

As the first class of the day made it's way into his classroom, he watched them like a hawk. They were all first years, and no doubt his reputation preceded him. Once the noise of chairs being scrapped, and bags being shuffled subsided, he began speaking. "Making potions is not only a science, but an art." Snape began, his voice low. "I do not expect you to fully comprehend it's beauty, or succeed. However, I will do my best to teach you how, as long as you are not as dimwitted as most." With that, he turned to the board. "Your first assignment." He pointed. "To be completed by the end of this class." A low groan could be heard throughout the students.

Moving through the desks, he watched many make simple mistakes, some make major mistakes, and others didn't seem to grasp it at all. It didn't help his mood at all. By the end of class, he'd made two kids cry, sent one to the hospital wing for a major burn, and had a headache. "I expect a four parchment essay on the importance of potions by next Wednesday. Dismissed." He said, watching how quickly the young students packed up and exited the room. It never ceased to amaze him how fast they got away from him.

The rest of his day wasn't any better. Each class seemed to add onto his frustration. By his last class of the day, he was ready and willing to give detention for anyone who simply looked at him wrong. Looking around the room, he was surprised at some of the faces he saw. However, he recalled speaking to Corina briefly in Diagon Ally. She had informed him that she would be there. It did nothing for his mood.

"Welcome to potions, yet again. If you are in your seventh year, and taking potions again, I applaud you. Not only for surviving my class thus far, but for showing some proficiency." Snape said in just above a whisper. "From here on out, the potions you will be learning will test what you have learned, and be much more dangerous. Some of you may even decide to drop the class, and I have a feeling I know who." His eyes scanned the class, like a vulture looking for it's next meal. They lingered on Corina for a moment longer.

There were a few daring whispers in the back, catching Snape's attention. "Is there something more important you'd like to discuss with the class?" He snapped. No one spoke during his class unless answering his questions.

"No, sir." Said a sixth year Ravenclaw. "Nothing..." She added, glancing to her friend.

"Then I suggest you refrain from jabbering in my class and **pay attention**." Snape hissed. "Unless you want to blow up your cauldron, lose your eyebrows, or worse." His glare wasn't even needed to know he meant business. "Now, for your first assignment, I'd like you to brew me a vial of Draught of Living Death as a refresher for the seventh years, and an introduction for sixth years. You have the rest of the class."

Snape turned to sit at his desk before hearing the whispers once more. Whipping around, he glared. "Ten points from Ravenclaw. Any farther outbursts will result in detention." He snapped, causing the girls to stop.

Corina rolled her eyes, knowing that no one was stupid enough to gossip during Snape's class. It was obvious that's what they were doing. Laying out all the ingredients, she sighed. Another year of brewing random potions. She hoped that this year they would do something a bit more fun.

By the end of class, she was fairly confident that she'd succeeded. Sitting back, Corina waited for him to reach her. As he quickly moved through the class, his thoughts could be heard on each vial. "Too red." He muttered to one student, who sulked. "Too clear. Did you not follow the instructions?" To another. A few received praise, getting it right, although many were slightly off. Finally, he reached Corina. "Ms Bates." He began, his gaze moving to her vial. "You've started off on the right track. I suggest you stay on it."

A few giggles could be heard in the back, this time causing Corina to whip around and glare. Slowly turning back in her seat, she shook her head. She was generally quiet, and kept to herself (except for her friends), but wasn't one to take crap.

Snape moved back to the front, barely making a noise. "Many of you failed your first potion. Be prepared to make it up. Your homework is a seven page parchment on the dangers of potion making, citing examples. Due next Tuesday. Class dismissed."

Everyone quickly packed their things, happy to be done for the day. However, with all the home work they had, it wasn't likely that they would be spent doing much socializing. Corina headed towards the door, noticing the Ravenclaw girl and a couple others hovering in the back. Shaking her head, she tried to ignore them. They had other plans.

"Corina, right?" The Ravenclaw asked, walking up to her. "I'm Aimee. So, is it true?" Aimee asked, giggling.

Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head. "I don't know what you're going on about." She said, confused.

"That, ya know, Snape stayed the night at your house and well..." It was obvious where her mind went.

Corina stared at her, wide eyed. "For one, you're insane! Secondly, sod off." With that, she walked out of the classroom, going to find her friends. She knew they would tell, but where the hell had the story changed so much?

Snape heard part of the exchange and sighed, not having the patience to speak to the girls himself. They quickly followed Corina. He hoped that something else would catch the student's attention soon, or that they would simply go back to thinking he was a bat.


	4. So it begins

The whole way up to the common room, Corina was met with whispers, pointing, and a few stares. It was confusing the hell out of her. It made her pick up her pace a bit, wanting to talk to her friends. She wanted to find out who said what, and to who. That was her goal for the day.

Once in the common room, she looked around quickly, and found her best friend, Samantha. Sitting next to her, Corina threw her hands up. "What the hell?" She started, confusing Samantha.

"Back up. What?" She asked, putting her book down, but holding her place with her finger.

Licking her lips, she sighed. "There's some sick, twisted rumor going around. About me. And **Snape**." She told her, grabbing her arm. "Who did you tell about that whole finding him drunk thing, and what exactly did you say?!" Her voice was somewhat hushed, not needing the whole house to know what they were talking about. Although, they probably had heard the rumor, too. What a first day back!

Samantha blinked. "I talked to John about it, but he already knew. Said you told him. Other then that I told Quincy, that fifth year, but I told him the basics. You found Snape, drunk, and he passed out on your couch. He didn't seem to even care. Why? You think someone twisted that?"

"No shit." Corina groaned. "I'm just trying to figure out who told who, and what was said. I don't even know who would start something like that!" She said, sitting back on the couch and letting her head fall back. "It's my last year, and I've managed to pretty much stay under the radar." She added, letting a breath out. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I'll see if I hear anything. Just ignore it. It'll pass. I mean, it's a rumor about Snape! Who is dumb enough to believe it?" Samantha pointed out, causing Corina to roll her head to the side and chuckle.

"You're right. This will all blow over." Corina smiled. "Anyway! How was your first day?" She asked, sitting up and shifting to face Samantha.

Samantha shrugged. "It was alright. I just can't wait for it to be over. I really want to get started on my writing." She said, holding up a book. "What about you? Other then the whole rumor deal?"

"Other then that it was fine. Went by pretty fast, actually." Corina said simply, looking up to see John. "I'll get back to you on lunch, Sam. I'm going to talk to John really quick." She said getting up.

"Okay!" Samantha smiled, happily going back to her book.

Corina moved over to stand near John. "Hey, John, question?" She started. "Who did you tell about the whole drunken Snape thing? And what did you say? I mean, I know you talked to Samantha about it, but other then that...?" She asked, barely giving him time to open his mouth to say 'hi'.

John thought about it for a moment before answering. "Um, I said something to Kent from Hufflepuff, but only about him being drunk and you helping him. Why, what happened?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's a pretty lame rumor going around. Have you seen Danielle?" She asked, just wanting to get it sorted out so she could focus on her homework.

"Yeah, I think she had Quidditch practice this afternoon. Why not just let it be? Don't let it bother you." John suggested, hoping that she would let it go.

Corina shook her head. "I just want to know why the hell someone would start a rumor about me, that's all." She told him truthfully. "It's really nothing more then that. It's not what the rumor is, it's more that it's even in existence."

John knew what she meant. It was more the principle of the matter. "I get it. If I hear anything, I'll let you know. But, for now, why don't we hang out?" He smiled, hoping to take her mind off of it.

"Nah. I'm going to get started on some of this homework. They really didn't waste much time piling it on is this year." Corina shrugged, figuring she'd head to the library.

"Alright. I got lucky, I don't have all that much today. I'm assuming they want to make us think we're safe." John laughed, waving as Corina left back through the portrait hole.

Once on the stairwell, Corina sighed, running her hand through her hair. She headed towards the library, hoping it was empty, or close to it. It was the first day of school, and she doubted her other classmates were that anxious to start their school work.

Ignoring the other students on the way, she focused on making sure she didn't get stuck on the staircase. Corina had made the mistake of not paying attention one year and it took her an extra ten minutes to get to class. That wasn't fun.

Corina walked through the library doors and sighed. It didn't look too busy, which was a relief. Finding a chair near a window, she got herself set up. Pulling out her potions book and some parchment, Corina sighed. It was her longest homework assignment, and she figured she might as well get as much done as soon as possible. She had a week, but liked to tweak them a bit.

Pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail, she opened her book. Before she got to far, she felt eyes on her. Looking up without moving her head much, she raised an eyebrow. In the stacks there were a couple kids whispering while looking at her. Sitting up straight, she glared. "Problem?" She snapped.

They giggled before moving away. Corina shook her head and tried to get back to work. However, it seemed that horrid rumor beat her to the library. Slamming her book shut, she shoved it back into her bag. She'd find elsewhere to do her homework.


	5. It was a joke

By the time dinner rolled around that night, Corina felt like throwing the thickest text book she had at someone. It seemed that no matter where she went, people were whispering, and staring. Finally, she ended up doing part of her homework up in the owlery. At least there most of the noise came from the owls themselves. It was only the first day, so it wasn't like there were a lot of people needing to send owls home.

Sitting at the long table, she waited for the others to make their way down. All the professors were already in the Great Hall, chatting amongst themselves. Taking a sip of her drink, she glanced up when she heard her name. It was Danielle, who looked beat. Corina was very glad that she had not opted to try out for the Quidditch team.

"Wow. Long practice?" Corina asked with a chuckle. Danielle's brunette hair was coming out of her pony tail, and her face was caked with mud.

"You have **no **idea." Danielle said, sitting across from her. Ripping off a piece of bread she popped it in her mouth and sighed. It was apparent that she either didn't care about being dirty, or she didn't realize it. "It's going to be a tough season, Cor." She told her. "Anyway, how was your day?" She asked, chewing her bread quickly.

Sighing, Corina dropped her head dramatically for a second. Looking up, she shrugged. "Annoying. Frustrating. Obnoxious. The works." She told her blandly, tossing her hands in the air slightly. "Somehow that post I sent you guys? It got twisted into some sick rumor about me and Snape." Her voice was obviously straining, trying not to get too worked up. Again.

Danielle's chewing slowed, glancing to Snape at the professor's table, then back to Corina. "Yeah, I uh, heard about that. I think I know where that started." She gave her a nervous chuckle, scratching her head for a moment. "When I was talking to Travis about it, there was a Slytherin near by. We talked about it for a few minutes, and Travis made a joke..." Her voice trailed off, knowing that Corina would not be happy.

"What kind of joke?" Corina asked through her teeth. Travis was a Hufflepuff that Danielle liked, and he seemed like an okay guy. She'd never had a problem with him.

"Uh, he made a joke about Snape not really sleeping on the couch." Danielle whispered, hoping that no one else heard. "I'm guessing the Slytherin took off before I told Travis that wasn't really funny, that what you told me was the truth." She added, wanting her to at least know that she'd tried to set the story straight.

Sighing, Corina rested her face in her hands. "I'm going to kill him!" She hissed, pissed. Turning in her seat, she looked for Travis. The Great Hall was filling up fast, so she only caught a glimpse of him before her view was blocked. Looking back to Danielle, she sighed. "Who was the Slytherin?" It really didn't matter, there was nothing she could do or say now that would make it go away. However, she did want to get a good punch in. Or at least cuss him out. **Something**.

Danielle sipped her drink before answering. "Uh, Jordyn. The Sliytherin's Seeker." She told her reluctantly. "Please don't cause a scene or something. I know you." Although Corina was quiet, she had one hell of a temper. Danielle could see her going over to the Slytherin table right then if all the teachers hadn't been seated already.

"Oh, I won't go out of my way to track her down. However, if our paths cross, I can't promise anything..." Corina told her simply as their other friends sat with them. Her eyes shot to Snape for a moment, wondering if he'd heard these wonderful rumors yet. A moment later, he looked over, causing her to snap her attention back to Danielle and the others. Licking her lips, she forced a smile and dove into their current conversation- Quidditch. Danielle was excitedly telling them about practicing with her brothers over the summer, John was saying how he could feel it in his bones that they would win the first game, and Samantha was laughing at them get all hyper.

Snape knew that some of the whispers she heard were about him. More then usual. Even the teachers had heard it. Dumbledore had asked him about it before dinner. Of course Snape denied everything, informing him of the truth, and that the students had concocted the rumor. That appeased Dumblebore, and he dropped the subject. Dumbledore trusted Snape, despite his past. It was something that made Snape thankful.

When he felt eyes on him, he glanced over to see Corina looking at him. A moment later, she looked away, enthusiastically chatting with her friends. Raising an eyebrow, he put his attention back on the teacher's conversations. A couple of them were talking about what they had planned for the coming year already.


	6. The plan

**Shout out to the lovely TheNightisAlmostOver for her help on this chapter! *hugs***

After about a week at school, Corina noticed that the whispers really hadn't stopped. In fact, they seemed to get worse. People were getting braver. The only class she had a true break from the gossip in was potions. It was either deal with that rumor, or deal with Snape. Either way it wasn't fun being back at school.

Her friends stuck by her, and **tried **to correct people at first. It was obvious that simply **telling **people that the rumors weren't true just wasn't working. Luckily for Jordyn, Corina hadn't seen her since Danielle told her that it was her that started the rumors. Bad for Corina, though. She had a bunch of pent up anger building up.

She knew something had to be done. And **soon**. At breakfast, she decided to consult her friends. If anything, they'd have a heads up for her getting into trouble. Her plan was to do something during potions to get into trouble. It didn't matter how much, just so long as people saw how dumb they were acting. If Snape docked points from Gryffindor, gave her detention, or both, Corina hoped it would make the rumors stop.

Once John, Danielle, and Samantha joined her, she gave them her devilish grin. Samantha knew that grin all too well. "Okay, what are you planning?" She asked, grabbing an apple and taking a bite. A big part of her had a feeling she was about to feel the need to talk Corina out of whatever her mind thought up.

"I'm not sure just yet. I need your help. I mean all of you..." Corina said, looking between her three best friends. "I know that I want to get into trouble in potions. So, that means I have all day to think of something." She went on, lowering her voice. "I want to do something that will get people to realize that this damn rumor is messed up!"

Danielle and Samantha looked at each other, worried. John contemplated what she was saying. "Well, your theory is sound, however I don't think that would work." Samantha pointed out, getting their attention. "What if it backfires? It could fuel the rumors even more..." She pointed out, glancing at the others. "Right?" She was really hoping that the other two wouldn't egg her on.

"I don't know about that. It's worth a shot. If they are bothering you that badly." Danielle shrugged, knowing that Corina was stubborn as all hell. "Did you have anything in mind?" She asked, ignoring the glaring that she was getting from Samantha.

"Not really. I mean, it's potions. I could use that to my advantage, right?" She muttered, sighing. Looking at Samantha, she raised her eye brow. "Are you trying to get her head to explode? I mean, really. She's only trying to help."

Samantha held up her hands. "And I'm trying to talk some reason into you! It just surprises me how easily these two go on with everything." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "But, whatever. Seeing as you're hell bent on getting yourself into trouble...let's at least make it worth while. Shall we?" Giving in was something she hated, but when she put her mind to something, she was perfect. "We have all day, basically, so why don't we met for break, and talk then. There are too many people here." At least that way, no one could tell Snape her plans. It also gave them each time to think of some ideas.

Corina nodded, knowing that Samantha was right. "Where do you want to meet?" Figuring if Samantha was going to be the brains behind her trouble making, she might as well plan it all.

Chewing on her apple, she thought for a moment. "Room of requirement! I remember hearing about it in passing. We have time, so I'll stop in the library really quick to see how it works. I know it's on the seventh floor on the left side of the castle, so meet me there!" Taking her apple with her, she got up to leave. "Deal?"

The others agreed and continued breakfast, chatting about anything and everything besides Snape.

After their first two classes, Danielle, John, and Corina all met on the seventh floor and waited for Samantha. Corina leaned against a wall and sighed. She had racked her brain as much as possible for something that she could do. Nothing that came to her was that doable. At least not for her.

"Hey, guys!" Samantha appeared a few minutes after them. Looking to either side to make sure no one was there, she told them how it worked. All they had to do was walk back and forth three times, thinking of what they needed. She also told them that it had a hidden entrance opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. It seemed simple enough.

"Wait, what if only one of us needs to do it? I mean, we may all think of what we need, but if it's all different thoughts, won't we wind up in different rooms?" John asked, wanting to make sure it worked.

Samantha shrugged. "Well, how about this. Why don't we all just think of an empty room? That's all we really need, right?" The others nodded, figuring that was the easiest way to do things.

Once they had walked together back and forth three times, thinking of an empty room, a door appeared. "That's cool." Danielle laughed, opening the door and stepping through. Next was Samantha, then John, and lastly Corina.

They each looked around. The walls were bare, there was nothing to sit on, and the ceiling had one light on it. "Perfect." Corina smiled, sitting against one of the walls. Their bags were disgarded by the door, and the others sat near her.

"So, were you guys able to come up with anything? Everything I came up with wasn't exactly doable..." Corina admitted with a small shrug.

"Well, it's potions. Why not do something with the cauldrons?" John suggested, hoping that would lead to a discussion.

Danielle shook her head. "All of them? I think that would take more work then needed. I say we think of something simple, yet effective." She said. "I mean, it's Snape. You sneeze wrong and he'll glare at you. It won't take much for him to go off."

"Danielle's right. He's already pissed that I told you guys about him being drunk that night. I mean the man even told me to work harder this year, that he would 'hate' to see me fail. Only time I've heard the man be anything close to sarcastic." Corina told them, knowing that his personality, paired with him being angry was a good start.

Samantha chuckled, trying to imagine him being sarcastic. "Well, how good are you at potions?" She asked Corina.

Shrugging, she honestly didn't know. "I mean, I'm not horrible. I'd be better if I had a different teacher, but it is what it is. Why?"

"You could either simply make a cauldron explode near him, which you'd have to use your wand and not get caught first...or make a potion to mess with him. Say, die his robes pink, or make his room smell like a girl? I don't know. Something like that would obviously piss him off."

Danielle smirked at her friend and nudged her lightly. "For a good girl, you can be pretty devious." She laughed, making Samantha roll her eyes.

"If you're going to do something, might as well do it right." She replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments. "I don't have much time, so I might have so skip lunch. I could make a potion, put it in a vial, and roll it to his desk. If I can get it to hit hard enough, it'll crack, and the contents will seep out. That work?"

They thought for a moment before Samantha nodded. "Seems to be the best option. So, we're settled. Corina is going to get herself in a ton of trouble for the sole purpose of getting rid of a rumor. Sounds smart." She nodded, talking more to herself then anything. "I am going to work on my homework. I'll see you guys at lunch!" She got up and waved, leaving the other three to laugh about what they thought Snape's face would look like.


	7. The Fog

Corina had about ten minutes left of lunch by the time she finished her potion. She tucked the vial away after cleaning everything up and rushed to the Great Hall. It was fairly empty, but that didn't bother her. She needed to grab a quick bite. Sliding into a seat next to John, she grabbed a piece of fruit off of his plate. "Thanks, bud." She laughed, popping it into her mouth, grinning.

"You're welcome. Come to eat my food while you still have the chance?" He laughed, swatting her hand away from another piece. "Get your own, woman!" He glanced at her, raising his eyebrow. She was worse then a child at times.

"Hey, I have limited time here, dude. I am **starving**. I just finished mixing up an epic potion, and I need sustenance." Corina pointed out under her breath. Even if it was pretty much empty, people had a habit of ease dropping. That was downside to Hogwarts. People got so bored with school work that they felt the need to gossip about others.

John sighed and shook his head, not bothering to argue with her. He knew better. "Well, what did you come up with, or devious one?" He asked, teasing. It's not like he'd get to see it first hand, so he wanted to get a general idea.

Laughing, she took a sip of the drink in front of her. "Not much. When the glass shatters, it'll emit a fog that changes colors and smells." Corina told him with ease. It wasn't spectacular, but she didn't have much time, and it would get the job done. "I'm sure the fog alone would work, but figured might as well up the irk factor up a bit." If she was going to do this, she was going all out.

Laughing slightly, he wished he could see the look on Snape's face when it happened. "I wish you luck. But, I'm done. I'm going to head up to get my books for my next class. I'll see you later." He said, getting up and heading out.

Corina still had her bag with her from earlier, so she stayed put. Sighing, she finished off the food that was left on his plate, and his drink. Getting up a couple minutes after John, she made her way out of the Great Hall and towards Muggle Studies. It was an easy class, so she wasn't stressing out about it at all.

Walking into class, she slid into her seat silently. It wasn't a very big class, it seems not that many kids were interested in Muggles. Not that it bothered her. Less idiots to deal with that way.

An hour later, she walked out, having learned next to nothing. They had been discussing Muggle avancements in technology over the last fifty years. Nothing she couldn't have learned by going to a library.

As she headed towards potions, she got nervous. Corina usually didn't go out of her way to cause trouble, especially near someone like Snape. Part of her would rather get in trouble with Filch. He was just creepy. As opposed to scary, creepy, and evil. Everyone thought he was evil. Corina's mother had told him some of the stuff her aunt said about him, but not much. Just that he was kinda picked on in school, but not why. She figured he was as moody then as he was now.

Opening the door to the potions classroom, she was pleased to see it fairly empty. She wanted to get as close to the front as possible. That way it would be easier to get the vial to break near his desk. Corina figured she would wait until he was making his rounds in the back to do it. Sitting down, she let out a small sigh. Her stomach was doing flips, making her rethink that small lunch.

Class started as usual, Snape quieting them down and glaring at them all. "Your assignment is on the board." He said, his tone rough. A moment later, he was at his own cauldren, stirring his own potion. Corina began working on her assignment, hoping that he didn't just stay there the whole period, or she would have to wait until the next day.

Towards the middle of class, Snape moved away from his cauldron, and began checking everyone's work. Corina waited until he was moving past her to pull the vial out. Biting her lip, she gave it a moment and slid her hand under the desk. Rolling it across the floor with some force, she sat right back up. A few murmurs in the class let her know that people saw the vial rolling across the floor.

"What are you doing talking when you should be working?" Snape asked, turning to look where the talking was coming from. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the vial rolling across the floor. Before he had a chance to get it, it hit the corner of his desk and cracked. Soon, the contents seeped out. A fog emerged, and soon blanketed the class room. The colors, and smells changed, as Corina said they would.

A few students gagged, even if it really wasn't that bad. With a wave of his wand, Snape cleared the air. "I suggest who ever did that to come forward. Or the whole class will stay here until someone does." He threatened, moving back to the front.

The whole class was in shock. No one said anything, or moved. Corina knew she had to fess up in order for her plan to work, but couldn't get her arm to move. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes for a moment and put her hand up.

"Ms Bates?" He glared, his eyes turning into small slits.

"I did it." She said, standing up. There was an audible gasp from the others.

Snape moved forward slightly. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, and five detentions to be served starting tonight." He snapped. "Now, everyone, get back to work." It was obvious that he was livid, there was a venom in his voice. Corina sunk back into her chair, her face on fire. At least she could tell the others that her plan worked as far as getting Snape angry. He looked like he was about to blow a gasket.


	8. Detention

Corina told the others about the outcome at dinner that night. Samantha really didn't have much to say on the matter, really. Just that she hoped all this trouble was worth it, and that she hoped the rumors stopped. John just laughed, and tried not to glance up at Snape. He knew that the professor must have been fuming. She told him that he was. She'd never heard him that mad before. Danielle cheered her on, laughing. She was just proud her good friend had the balls to purposefully piss off Snape! It was **brilliant**.

After dinner, she waved goodbye to her friends and made her way back down to the dungeouns for her detention. Corina opened the door and peeked inside. Snape was at his desk, grading papers. "Enter." He said without looking up. The only sound that could be heard was his quill on parchment. It was creepy.

Doing as she was told, Corina walked in and shut the door. "I'm, uh, here for my detention..." She said, slowly walking forward, holding her arms behind her back.

"Yes, I know. I am the one who assigned you these detentions." Snape replied smoothly, putting his quill in the ink well and looking up. "First off, I want to know what posessed you to pull that little stunt in my classroom."

Sighing, Corina ran her hand through her hair. She really didn't want to give him the details. "To get people to leave me alone." She shrugged, hoping that he left it at that.

"To get people to leave you alone? You disturbed my class simply for that? Funny, I have yet to see anyone bother you." Snape said, standing. He saw things in halls, during dinner, and in his class.

"Well, with all due respect, sir, you don't hear the whispers that students do." She replied, holding her tongue. Her tone indicated that she really was getting bored with this.

"You'd be amazed." He said in barely more then a whisper. "Now, you will stay here until you tell me the exact reason you disturbed my class." Snape told her, crossing his arms over his chest and standing in front of her. It forced her to have to look up, making him that much more menacing.

Shaking her head, she smirked. "I've been in your class for seven years now. I've seen all your glares. I've heard all your threats. I've seen that little eye slit you do. I'm not afraid of you." Corina bluffed, not moving her gaze from his. She was a very stubborn, thick headed person.

"You are that willing to stay here? Most people want to get away from me." He pointed out, trying to read her face.

"I'm not most people. Besides, if you really wanted to know why I did that I'm sure you could ask one of your little Slytherins, couldn't you?" Corina replied, crossing her own arms over her chest.

His eyes turned into those little slits as she spoke. "I think I will, as I have better things to do with my time then to stand here with a student who refuses to listen."

Corina shook her head. "I'm not refusing to listen. I'm refusing to answer your question in detail. There's a difference."

Snape was not pleased at how things were going. He figured that he would get to the bottom of her little stunt, and then have her clean his class room. It still had a faint smell of the fog. "Fine. I demand you tell me why you set off that fog in my classroom." He hissed.

Her face faultered, just for a moment. She instantly regretted pointing out the fault in his statment. "Why does it matter? I did it, I recieved my punishment, let me finish it." She snapped.

"Because. I'm curious." Which was true. He wanted to know what pushed her to do something so stupid. Everyone knew that Snape was one of the hardest teachers when it came to misbehaving. "I'm curious what brought you to think that setting that off would result in anything less then me docking house points and detention." He added.

Sighing, she backed up a step. "Rumors." She said quietly. Raising an eyebrow, he motioned for her to go on. Licking her lips, she let out half a chuckle. "About that night you were drunk at my house." She said, not letting her voice get any louder.

"I can only imagine what they are saying." Snape said, shaking his head. "That's what this is about? Because of a rumor?" He asked, now just confused.

"Yeah, I mean...it's not even what the rumors about. Me and my mates know it isn't true. It's just the fact that it exists that bothers me. Someone took something simple and twisted it. I know who, too. I just haven't had the chance to give them a nice right hook yet." Corina said, gritting her teeth. "I have done nothing wrong. And this is what happens. I have left people alone my whole time here. Now some Slytherin felt it their duty to spread things about me. Well, and you, I guess."

Snape nodded, thinking of his own time in school. Of course, the circumstances were different, but he understood her reasoning. "Which Slytherin?" He asked, wanting to deal with this himself. His own house was spreading rumors about him.

"Jordyn." She shrugged, looking around.

"Noted. Now, you can clean my classroom. It still smells from your little stunt." Snape said, turning and returning to his desk to grade papers. "You'll find a bucket and mop in the closet." He said, motioning to the closet with his hand.

Corina said nothing else, not wanting to talk about it anymore. It was weird enough being in his classroom, alone, after dinner. Sighing, she moved towards the closet and got out what she needed to start cleaning. It was going to be a long night, and to think- she still had four others after this.


	9. The Day After

The next morning, Corina had to force herself out of bed. She was sore, and so far beyond tired. She knew that it was written all over her face. By the time she got into bed the night before everyone was fast asleep. The ends of her robe had been damp from mopping, and she was stressed out. Being alone with Snape in a room for that long wore on you.

When she finally made it to breakfast, she had simply run a brush quickly through her hair and gotten dressed. Sitting down between Danielle and John, she yawned. "Shoot me. Please?" She joked, putting some food on her plate. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she sighed.

"Rough night?" Danielle asked, looking over from her plate. Samantha looked up from her book, knowing that Corina had gotten in late. She'd gone to bed late herself, having been working on one of her homework assignments.

Nodding, she took a bite of bread. "You could eat off that floor now. That's how clean it is." Corina told them after she'd chewed. All that did was make them look at her funny. Looking between her friends, she realized that she should probably explain. "My detention last night was to mop the floor of Snape's classroom. You wouldn't think that would be hard work, and you'd be wrong. By the time I was done my back was killing me, and the bottom of my robe was damp." She elaborated, shrugging.

"Wow. I wonder what you'll have to do tonight." Samantha said, shaking her head. "Scrub the walls? The chairs?" Who knew what went through his mind.

"Ugh. I still have four detentions. And I have no idea if it even worked yet." That was the worst part, really. Being in the dark if people finally saw that there was nothing between her and Professor Snape. "At least I got my homework done for my two morning classes. I'm going to have to do my homework for the rest of my classes during break and then lunch." It was better then nothing, and she refused to not finish her work.

John patted her back gently for a moment. "At least it's only four. It could have been like...ten." He shrugged, hoping that helped even a little. Corina nodded, knowing he was right. With Snape, you never knew what to expect- except the worse. The matter of it was that he had only taken fifty points, and given her four detentions. He could have taken more, and knowing him he wanted to. She was a **Gryffindor**.

After Corina finished her detention with him, Snape made his way to his chambers. It was bothering him that one of his own students was the one who even started the ridiculous rumor in the first place. He'd be speaking to her the next day, demanding an explanation. Peeling off his robe, he wondered why her being bothered got to him. Trying to shake it off, he got ready for bed and hoped sleep came easily. When at school he couldn't turn to drinking like he could at home. Although, it was occuring to him that it wasn't the best idea to do then, either.

Sliding into bed, he kept himself half uncovered. Snape stared at the ceiling, his mind racing. As a teacher, he believed that the events of that day should not have bothered him as much as they had. He'd done well since he became a professor at Hogwarts. Snape knew how some of the students could be, he'd lived through being bullied himself. Resting his arm over his eyes, he let out a sigh. He forced himself to focus on something else- anything else besides the rumor, Corina, the following four nights, or his years as a student.

He spent the night tossing and turning, until finally dawn crept through his window. Reluctantly sitting up, his mood was no better then usual. His classes would be feeling his anger that day. It had always been that way, as he seemed to radiate his feelings at times. Snape showered and dressed before starting his day. He prepared the classroom for his first class of the day, and then proceeded down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The chatter coming from the students did nothing for his mood, either. He wondered how many were talking about the rumor, and the incident in his class yesterday.

Sitting at the professor's table, his eyes scanned the room. Even for being so early in the morning, many of the students seemed alert and more awake then he hoped to be. His eyes stopped on Corina for a moment, noting how tired she seemed to be. Raising an eyebrow, he looked away, hoping no one noticed. He was curious what she was telling her friends.

Before he needed to, Snape quickly stood and exited the Great Hall. He moved swiftly back down towards the dungeons. He was sure that he could brew up some potions for Madam Pomfrey. Students were always getting hurt in some way, and he would be able to focus on that rather then Corina.


	10. Fight

By the end of the day, Corina wasn't any more awake, but luckily wasn't nodding off. The yawning was getting annoying, however. In every class she was sure that the teacher would start glaring, thinking it was their lesson.

Once in potions, she chose a spot towards the back. She had no ambition to be closer to Snape then she had to be. The class seemed to drag on and on for her. Corina could feel the eyes on her randomly throughout the class, but shrugged it off. She figured that it was simply because of the stunt she pulled the day before. Her mind refused to let her believe that people were still going on about that rumor.

Snape made his rounds as usual, critiquing everyone's work. As he noticed how tired Corina seemed, he knew he wasn't the only one who didn't sleep the night before. Moving on, he barely stopped at her station for more then a few moments. He was pleased that there was no whispering that day, he wouldn't have tolerated it.

Finally, class was dismissed. He had until after dinner to grade papers, and deal with Jordyn. Knowing she'd probably be headed to the Slytherin Common Room, he would start there. However, he wanted to give the students a chance to clear the halls.

Corina tried to ignore the three girls that were chatting in the halls, but they had other plans. She recognized one of them as a Slytherin named Nina. The other two just seemed like her lackeys. As Nina stepped in front of Corina, the others followed suit. "So, decided to get some alone time with your lover?" Nina teased, laughing.

"Oh, you mean that prank in potions? No. No, you see, that was to prove to dimwitted people like you that you need to lay off the rumor juice. It's bad for you." She snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Awe. Trying to play tough, Gryffindor? So the other losers in your house don't find out about the thing you have with a Slytherin?" Nina grinned. "How...pathetic." She added, her voice dripping with hate. "Back off. Snape's too...awesome for you."

Corina raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? Are you jealous of some lame rumor? One that is so far from true it's ridiculous? You seriously need to set your sights on someone in your range. I mean, why not Jordyn? She seems hell bent on spreading this rumor. You two would make such a **cute **couple." She said sarcastically.

Rather then say anything back, Nina gave her the nastiest look she could manage before decking her. Her fist met with the side of Corina's face. It took Corina a moment to regain herself, having been able to avoid fights at Hogwarts. Glancing back to Nina, Corina held her cheek before hitting back herself. Others were starting to crowd around to watch, doing nothing to break it up.

A few minutes, and many punches passed before Professor McGonagall came along. "Break it up, break it up." She said, pulling the two girls apart.

"She hit me first. I was defending myself." Corina said, wiping her bloody lip and glancing to Nina. It was obvious that Nina was more pissed about the fight being stopped then Corina throwing her under the bus.

McGonagall shook her head, disappointed in both girls. "Both of you, follow me. **Now**." She ordered, leading the girls towards Snape's classroom. Corina mentally groaned, wanting to just stay away until her detention. Walking into Snape's classroom with McGonagall and Nina, she licked her lip and winced. "Severus, I caught one of your students fighting with Ms Bates in the hall. I thought you should be the one to deal with her." McGonagall said, not bothering to wait for an answer to her saying his name.

Snape looked at the two girls as he stood. It was obvious that it was a pretty fair fight. Both girls were banged up. "I will deal with her. Thank you, Minerva." He said quietly, his eyes locking on Nina. Corina suddenly felt relieved she had McGonagall as the head of her house.

Corina quickly followed McGonagall out of Snape's office in silence, towards her classroom. No matter how much it stung, she kept licking her lip. It was like a bruise that no matter what, you kept poking it. Once in her classroom, McGonagall looked at Corina like a disappointed mother. "I hope you understand how much trouble you are in, young lady." She started, clasping her hands in front of her. "Fighting? In the hallways? Can you explain to me what happened?" Her voice was somewhat soft, yet demanding.

Sighing, she nodded. "I was on my way to the Common Room when Nina and her minions stopped me. She started saying some stupid stuff about me, and I snapped back. I guess I made her mad because next thing I knew...she punched me." Corina shrugged. "One thing led to another, and you pulled us apart."

"What, pray tell, was she saying?" McGonagall asked, pushing for the whole story.

"There's this...rumor that was spread about me and Sn- Professor Snape. Really stupid and uncalled for. Well, I pulled a prank in his classroom to try to get it to stop, which lead to me losing fifty points and gaining five detentions. She was claiming I did it to be close to him, that I did it to be tough or something. I said she sounded jealous of a stupid rumor, that she should, uh, go after someone in her league. I then might have brought up the girl that started the rumor, telling her that they'd make a cute couple." She explained, making that face that kids make when they expect to be yelled at.

McGonagall sighed and shook her head. "I believe I've heard about this rumor. However, I fail to see what's so important about this rumor."

Groaning, Corina realized that she would have to explain it to her. "Well, over the summer I helped him out. Apparently, a Slytherin over heard my friend talking to someone about it. She then went and changed the story. Now it's going around that we, well..." She made a face, trying really hard to not say it. She really didn't want to. "That we, ya know, hooked up."

"Hooked up?"

"Got...intimate."

McGonagall's eyes got wide for a moment. She'd need to have a word with Severus soon. If this rumor was going to be a serious problem, then the others needed to be told about it. "I see." She nodded. "There is no foundation to this rumor, correct?"

Corina shook her head. "No!" She was shocked that she even had to ask.

"Well, I'll be having a word with Professor Snape. However, first, I'm taking fifty points for the fighting, and once you've finished your detentions with Professor Snape, you have three with me. Starting Monday. You may go clean up now. If you'd like, head to the hospital wing."

Nodding, Corina left, wondering what Snape did to Nina. She wasn't going to bother going to see Madam Pomfrey, she'd just have to explain what happened. Her friends were already probably alerted to the fight and would want to hear about it.

* * *

After Corina and McGonagall left, Snape's full attention was left to Nina. Nina looked like she had just encountered a dangerous animal. "Fighting? In the halls? Explain. Now." Snape said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I was talking to her, and she said some rude things, and I, uh, punched her..." Nina just wanted out of there.

He was in no mood to discuss details. He knew what this was all about. "You just lost sixty points and gained six detentions. Starting tonight. Now get out." His tone indicated that it wasn't up for discussion. He'd be asking Corina her side of the story during her detention that night. Nina had given him very little explanation, and he knew Corina was more likely to tell him the truth about it. Nina would hold out as long as possible.

Nina didn't have to be told twice, she turned and left as fast as she could. Heading to the Slytherin Common Room, she locked her jaw. She'd lost points for fighting, and had detention. Which meant that she would have to be in the same room as Corina again.

* * *

Corina gave a very quick explanation to her friends, and then asked to drop it. Everyone seemed to know what happened, but not why. That got twisted into something different, of course. There were a few versions floating around. She was beyond caring about the fight, however. What she was pissed off about was that her plan had seemed to backfire.

During dinner, that was all anyone could talk about- the fight. Corina pretty much stayed out of it, eating in silence. John was talking to Danielle about the first Quidditch match of the season, and Samantha was re-reading something that she had written, making changes here and there. Her face was pretty funny at times.

Snape hadn't gotten the chance to ask Jordyn what she was thinking, so he had simply graded essays until dinner. Once he'd made an appearance, he ignored the other teachers. McGonagall said nothing of the fight, but gave him a simple look. If he wanted to talk, he would. There was no forcing him. She was just hoping that it all died over. They couldn't have students fighting, let alone over something like a rumor about a teacher.


	11. Questions

By the time detention rolled around, Corina's head was spinning with all the versions of the fight that had happened. Walking in, she let out a small sigh. As the night before, Snape was at his desk. Although, this time, he was not grading papers. He looked like he was simply waiting for her.

Snape noted that Corina had not gone to the hospital wing for her injuries from the fight. He'd ask her about that later, though. "Come here." He said, moving to stand in front of his desk. Doing as she was told, she moved slowly towards the front. "Why were you and Ms Jacobs fighting this afternoon?" His voice was low, and his eyes flickered between his usual glare and curiosity.

Blinking, Corina stared at him a moment. "I'm sorry? Shouldn't Nina have been more then happy to tell you?" She asked, wondering why on Earth he was asking her.

"She was reluctant to say much of anything." He responded. "Now, tell me. Why were you two fighting?"

"She started making comments about that damn rumor, and my prank in class. I got upset and sarcastic back. Told her that she shouldn't be jealous of some lame rumor, and that her and Jordyn would make such a cute couple. Seeing as, ya know, Jordyn is the one who thought it up. I don't think she liked I insulted her intelligence, either..." She said somewhat quietly, expecting Snape to be upset. Nina was a Slytherin, after all.

"I see." Snape replied, raising an eyebrow. Just as he opened his mouth to say something else, they heard the door open. Turning, Corina was surprised to see Nina. It seemed she had gone to Madam Pomfrey. "I see you finally decided to join us." He said to Nina, who was walking towards the front. As she saw Corina, she chuckled lightly to herself.

"Something funny?" Corina snapped, glaring.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Tonight, Ms Bates, you will be organizing my store room." Snape told her smoothly, ignoring their bickering. "And you, Ms Jacobs will be cleaning the desks, and chairs." the look on Nina's face showed that she felt she shouldn't have to. "You will be done with your detention when you are done with your task, so I suggest you get started."

Corina didn't bother to hover. She went straight towards where Snape's storage room was. Opening the doors, she groaned. She'd be here all night! Shaking her head, she was determined to get started. He didn't specify how he wanted it organized, so she would take the liberty on deciding that. Pulling her hair up into a pony tail, she figured that it would be easiest to go buy alphabetically. Seeing as some of the ingredients she wasn't sure of the use for.

Nina, on the other hand, sulked for a moment. Cleaning was for house elves! After a quick glare from Snape, however, she moved to find something to clean with. It took her a moment, but she found a rag and bucket with water.

As the girls worked, Snape started brewing yet another potion for Madam Pomfrey. It seemed first years were getting more and more injuries that year. It was going to become bothersome. Sighing, he focused on his work.

Before Nina knew it, she had finally cleaned the last desk and chair. Smiling, she stood up straight and approached Snape. "I'm done." She grinned, happy that she could now go back to the Slytherin Common Room. Glancing over to Snape's store room, she had a feeling Corina would be there for some time.

"I expect you to be on time tomorrow." Snape told her simply, not looking up from what he was doing. His potion was about done, yet he had no desire to chat with her.

Nina sighed and nodded before walking out. She'd been there for close to two hours. Two hours too long. Part of her wished there was a way to see what was going on in there without having detention.

Hearing that Nina was done, Corina sighed. She hadn't gotten all that far. How he managed to find anything in that room was a mystery to her. It was a mess, but maybe that was becuase she was used to having things a certain way. She was moving things around at the moment, not even working on putting them in the right order. Hopefully he'd give her the next detention to work on it and not make her stay all night. She did have to be up in the morning for classes.

Snape finished his potion and bottled it up, planning to give it to Madam Pomfrey the next day. His gaze moved to where Corina was working quietly. Now that Nina was gone, he was free to finish his questions from earlier. Moving towards the storage room, he stood in the door way. "Ms Bates?"

Corina hadn't heard him come up behind her, causing her to jump. Putting her hand over her heart, she turned to face him and shook her head. "You scared me." Letting out a breath, she glanced at the bottle in her hand. "I'm working as fast as I can. It's a mess in here."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I wanted to continue our discussion from earlier." He admitted. "I'm curious. Why did you not go to the hospital wing?" Her lip was bruised, and cut, she had the start of a black eye, and her cheek was slightly bruised.

"I didn't see the point. Besides, I had to explain everything to Professor McGonagall, and she even asked me if the rumor was true. I didn't feel like repeating that with Madam Pomfrey." She shrugged, turning back to her work. "Besides, it doesn't really bother me."

"You didn't get help for your injuries because you didn't feel like explaining how you got them...?" The logic didn't make much sense to him.

Corina didn't bother to turn back around, trying to get her work done. "Exactly."

Snape sighed and walked away. She was stubborn, that was for sure. Moving towards where he kept his potions, he found one that might help her. He didn't even know why he was helping her, exactly. He just knew he wanted to. Staring at the vial a moment, he turned and entered the storage room once more. "Drink this. It'll speed up the healing time." It's not like they would just disappear over night, but it would help things along.

Turning around, Corina raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you giving me this?" She asked, slowling taking the vial out of his hand. As she did, her hand brushed his. Instead of answering, his eyes scanned her face once more before he turned and walked out. Leaving her in silence, staring at where he'd been (again), he figured there was no use getting any closer to her.


	12. Thank you

Corina downed the potion, making a face. The taste was horrible. Moving out of the store room, she placed the empty vial on his desk and looked at him. Letting out a small cough, she shook her head. "That was disgusting." She said.

Sighing, Snape shrugged. "It'll help your wounds heal faster." He explained simply.

Licking her lips, she nodded. "Thank you. Um, there's no way I'm going to finish tonight..." There was a big hope that he'd tell her she could finish tomorrow.

"You have one more hour tonight. Do what you can, and resume it as soon as you come into detention tomorrow." He told her.

She nodded, going to turn back to her work. Stopping mid-step, she looked over her shoulders. "Thanks. For the potion, I mean." With that, she quickly went back to work. Just because she disliked him didn't mean she wouldn't at least thank the man.

Snape said nothing, just watched her walk away from him. It was odd to have a stupid speak to him and not sound scared or annoyed. He gave it a few moments before he followed her. As he stood in the doorway, he watched her qork quickly. She moved all potions that started with 'A' to one part of the cupboard, and so on and so forth.

Feeling like she was being watched, she turned. "...Yes?" Corina asked, not sure what was going on.

"Have the rumors stopped?" He asked, knowing the answer to that. He was curious to see how she felt knowing her plan failed.

Groaning, she shook her head. "No." Her voice was low, and disappointed. Looking down to the vial in her hand she shrugged. "I guess I got into trouble for nothing." Turning, she placed it on the shelf.

"You did it to stand up for yourself." Snape replied, finding himself reaching out to her. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he turned her back around. "I understand." He admitted.

"Y-you understand?" She asked, confused.

"Yes. I wasn't exactly popular when I was a student here. There was a boy and his friends who liked to bully me." He explained. "I can see why you felt the need to act out." Not that he approved, really.

Corina raised an eyebrow. "You mean you didn't just glare at them until they left you alone?" She asked sarcastically, smirking.

"No. I was very different then."

"I know. You went to school with my Aunt Gerry." She shrugged, knowing that there was a pretty good chance he wouldn't even know who that was. It was some time ago.

He wasn't sure how to reply to that. Unless she told him what was said, there was no way to know what her Aunt told her. And asking wasn't something he wanted to do. Crossing his arms over his chest, he let the silence hang between them for a moment.

Corina wasn't sure if he wanted her to go back to work or if he wanted to talk some more. She'd much rather work, that way it would be done. "Was there something else?" She asked.

Snape seemed to be in a trance and snapped out of it. Part of him wanted to stay and talk to her about what was happening, another part knew he shouldn't hover. Clearing his throat slightly, he shook his head. "Not unless there was anything else you wanted to discuss." He'd leave it up to her.

"Not that I can think of. I mean, it's not like you can magically make people shut up. Although I guess once my wounds heal, that will be one less thing to worry about." She just hoped someone else didn't feel the need to give her some new ones.

"They should heal in a day or two. Three tops." He informed her. "If you need anything, I'll be at my desk." He told her before turning and leaving her to sort everything.

Her mind was spinning. It was hard to see him as a real person, it was making her wonder how he was dealing with the rumors. The teachers knew, and that couldn't have been easy. "Blast it." She muttered to herself and followed him. "Professor?" She called to him, staying a couple feet away. "How are you dealing with well, the rumors? I know the teachers have heard it by now, and I know you aren't exactly a school favorite..." Her cheeks flushed a light pink, unsure of herself at the moment.

Snape was in shock as he heard her question. No one ever thought to ask how he was feeling, let alone a student. "I've simply told them the truth." He replied. "I imagine they are quicker to believe me then the students are to believing you." Which was true. Students could be cruel.

"Alright, I just wanted to, ya know...make sure you weren't getting it as bad." Obviously he hadn't gotten into a fist fight, but who knew what teachers said to each other.

Corina hurried back to work, moving vials around and focusing on the task. Neither said anything more to the other for the remainder of the detention. Once her time was up, she gathered her things and made her way to the door.

"Ms Bates?" Snape said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes?" She asked, moving to stand side ways and look at him.

It took him a moment, but he finally found the words. "Thank you." Corina couldn't help but smile at him. She gave him a small nod and left. In all the time she'd known about Snape, she'd never known him to thank someone. He'd thanked her twice in a short time period.


	13. Sorry, guys!

I'm sorry guys. Life has been so hectic and crazy that I haven't had the chance to sit and focus on writing. Even if I did my brain wouldn't have let me.

I had my daughter July 2nd, and was in the hospital a couple days. There were slight complications, including the need for a c-section. Once we were home I was so worried about her I thought of nothing else.

Now that we're in the swing of things, I can get back to writing now and then. I plan to try to start a new chapter tonight, and hopefully will have it up at the latest tomorrow night. :)


	14. Tears

The rest of her detentions flew by faster then she had imagined they would. His store room was the neatest that it would ever be, although she doubted it would stay that way too long. After that he gave the two mundane tasks to keep them busy. After she had finished his, she reported in for her detentions with McGonagall. Those were far less awkward.

Before she knew it, it was the week before Christmas Holiday. She was sitting in potions when Professor McGonagall asked to speak with her. The look on her face told Corina it wasn't a good thing. Once the door was shut behind them, and they were in the hall alone, Corina received some very bad news.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Ms Bates, but I fear I must." McGonagall began solemnly. Her hands were laced loosely in front of her, and her eyes held sadness. "Your parents have been in a terrible car accident." Her voice was low.

Corina stared at her a moment before shaking her head. "No, there must be some mistake! Mum hated cars! Said they were noisy, and unnecessary!" She shot back, holding back tears. "Sh-she wouldn't have been driving. Only Dad ever used the car!" In her whole life she'd seen her mother willingly use the car maybe a handful of times, all for family vacations.

McGonagall reached out to touch Corina's shoulder. "Do you have any other family?" Although being an adult, she doubted that Corina was ready to live alone.

Licking her lips, Corina felt a tear run down her cheek. "Yes, I do. I can see if maybe I can keep my stuff at their house..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was staring at the wall, but wasn't seeing it. "Would it be alright if...if I went home early? I know I'll miss work, but I can make it up. Or have my friends owl it to me. I won't be able to focus, and I'll need to go through my parents things." As she said it, she felt like she was punched in the chest.

"I'll speak to Dumbledore about it. Why don't you go get your things from Professor Snape's class room and head to the tower? You'll need to use floo powder to get home, and I'll make sure the house elves get your things home." McGonagall said kindly before turning to head to see the headmaster.

After a moment, Corina slowly, and quietly made her way into the potions classroom. She ignored the stares she was getting, knowing that she was crying. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she started to gather her things.

Snape looked up at the noise. Usually he would have said something about her packing up in his class early, but by the look that McGonagall had on her face, and how distraught Corina seemed, he decided against it. He simply watched her take her things, and walk out of his classroom.

Corina sat on her living room floor, eyes puffy and red from crying, as she sorted everything. She was a mess. Her strawberry blonde hair was tossed up into a messy bun, she'd been wearing the same jeans for two days, and she was wearing one of her father's white button up shirts. She had the sleeves rolled up to her elbow, and was thankful her father hadn't been a large man.

Reaching down, she picked up a picture of her parents on their honeymoon. It was a Muggle picture, so it didn't move. Part of her liked it better that way. Gently running her finger over her parents form, she bit her lip. Their funeral was in a couple days, and she knew it would hit her again like a ton of bricks.

Hearing a 'crack' in the kitchen, she jumped. Corina quickly got up and moved towards the kitchen. "Hello?" She called out before even reaching the door. Much to her surprise, Snape moved around the corner. Blinking, she stared at him. "Professor?" She asked, confused.

"Hello, Ms. Bates. I am here to check on you." The words felt weird coming from his mouth. He'd been chosen to be the one because he was the only one that had been to her house. It was just easier. "I see you've been busy." He said, looking around at the boxes.

Corina nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh, yeah. I need to pack up everything before the end of winter break. And then I need to get it all to my Aunt's house." She said with a small shrug, sniffling. Professor Snape being there didn't bother her, oddly enough. Wiping her face, she sighed.

Snape was unsure of what else to say. He'd said what he came for, and she'd answered. Yet, he felt the need to stay. "I gather you'll be staying with your Aunt, then? I'm guessing that would be your Aunt Gerry?" He asked.

"Yes, that's right. She'll be helping me move." Corina confirmed, moving around him to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" She asked, gathering everything together.

"No, thank you." He declined, turning to follow her. "May I ask why you are doing everything by hand? Magic would be much faster." The way that Muggles did everything was so slow. She could have the whole house packed by that night if she wanted to. Why drag it on?

Putting the kettle on the stove, she sighed. "Because that's impersonal. These were my parents things, and they left everything to me. I need to go through it all. Little by little. I have to decide what I want to keep, what I want to let my Aunt have, and what I want to give away, like the furniture." She told him, looking over. "I have to condense a house full of memories down to just some boxes and trunks." She added, looking around. There were boxes everwhere, things taken down from their spots, bare walls, and it made the house seem sad. She lived there her whole life.

"How did they die?" Snape asked, wondering if talking was helping her at all.

"Car crash." She said, letting out a sick chuckle. "You have no idea how ironic that is. My mum hated cars. Hated them! Since I can remember, she's only ever used them for family vacations. One of the few times she gets in the car and she dies. Hit by another car on a slick road." Corina told him, wiping her nose. "Look, I'm thankful you bothered to come check on me, but I honestly don't want to have to talk about this right now. Can you just leave me be? I just need to be alone." She looked up at him, her hazel eyes briming with more tears.

Snape gave her a quick nod before apparating back to Hogwarts. He still wasn't sure what to think. Part of him hoped that she would have screamed at him for simply apparating into her home, insulted him, something. That way he wouldn't have to feel as sorry for her, and wouldn't have been inclined to stay.

Once he was gone, Corina turned back to the kettle as it whistled. Shutting off the oven, she suddenly decided she wasn't in the mood for tea anymore.


	15. Heading back

Corina stayed silent the whole funeral, staring blankly at the coffin. A few tears ran down her cheeks, but for the most part she avoided showing emotion. Of course she cared, but she just wanted to be numb. She'd spent every night since she found out crying, and barely getting any sleep. She was dreading going back to Hogwarts just yet. Only because she would have to answer so many questions.

McGonagall had been sending all her homework to her to do. Luckily for her some of her essays weren't due until they went back to school. Although, she had to admit the time she worked on her homework provided her with a small distraction.

Everything she didn't need for school was stored at her Aunt's house for the time being. Her parents house was locked up tight until Corina decided if she wanted to live there or sell it. It would be a very hard choice to make.

The day she was to head back to Hogwarts was spent mainly in silence. Neither her or her Aunt said much. She double checked her trunk alone, listening to Sapphire squawk at her. Every once in awhile she'd look over and shake her head at the owl. Sapphire had spent most of the break inside, only going out to hunt. Once everything was set, they moved her things down to the car with ease. The nearest neighbor was at least a mile away, meaning her Aunt used lots of magic.

Halfway to the train station, her Aunt looked over at her before patting Corina's leg. "It'll be okay, CB." She gave her a soft smile, using her old nickname for her. "Once you're back at school with your friends things will get easier. I promise."

Corina let out a small sigh. She knew her Aunt meant well, but she honestly didn't want that pep talk. "Well, at least it'll get people off my back about Snape..." She mumbled to herself. At least she hoped people would back off- just for a bit.

Her Aunt raised an eyebrow. She'd only heard bits and pieces of what was happening, and up until that point she didn't want to pry. "Yeah, about that. What's the deal?" She asked, glancing over once more.

"Ugh." Corina sighed as her head hit the headrest. "People think I slept with him." She shrugged. "He crashed on the couch one night when mum and dad were gone because he was drunk. I found him, and he was causing the neighbors to get annoyed. Then everyone saw him talk to me when walking through Diagon Alley."

"All that misery because you helped him out? I thought kids were bad when I went there." Her Aunt remembered how Snape himself was bullied by a few kids. He had maybe one friend his first few years there.

Nodding, Corina looked over at her Aunt. "I even got into a fist fight over it. Pulled a prank in Snape's class. Got five detentions for that, and then some Slytherins heard. Started in and she hit me once I made a few comments about her. Got three detentions for that." She said as if she were stating the color of the sky. She wasn't going to be ashamed of the fact that she got into that much trouble in such a short amount of time. "He came to check on me a few days before the funeral." Her gaze was shifted back to the road as she said that, not wanting to see her Aunt's face.

"Why? If I remember he's not one to care about someone else."

"I'm guessing the other professors made him." Corina said, hoping to drop it.

Her Aunt sensed that she didn't want to talk anymore and stayed quiet. They didn't have too long to go until they reached the train station anyway.

After Snape apparated back to Hogwarts, he avoided the other professors. He'd tell them what he'd heard at dinner that night. Until then he planned to work on potions for the hospital wing, and do what he could to avoid thinking of Corina. The sight of her crying was engrained in his head. He couldn't see why it bothered him so much.

The nights were harder on him, he couldn't block things out on purpose. His dreams let everything in, causing him to drink a bit too much on a couple occasions. Not that he would openly admit it.

Once school was about to be back in session, he found himself hoping that blasted rumor was done with. It was distracting to his students, and he doubted Corina was against fighting again. Or pulling another prank, even if the last one failed.


	16. Dinner plans

The first day back seemed to provide some relief. The looks that she had gotten had shifted to pity. Her friends stuck close by her, hoping that they could keep the Slytherins at bay. Corina went through the day simply by habit, barely paying attention to anything. More then once she had to be tapped on the shoulder and told that class was out. The teachers looked like they felt for her. Except for Snape. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

She sat through potions moving as if she were a zombie. Her hands went through the motions, but her face barely changed expressions. Corina failed to make the potion correctly, causing a small puff of smoke to escape her cauldron. There were a few giggles after that, from the Ravenclaw that seemed to have a problem with her. "Ten points from Ravenclaw." Snape snapped at her. Turning his gaze to Corina, he stood. "Ms Bates, I'd like to see you after class." He said before moving through the rows to check everyone else's work.

Having heard that she had to stay after, Corine sighed and sat back in her chair. Closing her eyes, she ignored the rest of the people around her.

A few minutes later she heard the rustling of papers and the sounds of feet heading towards the door. Once it was silent again, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Snape. "What did you need?" She asked quietly, expecting a lecture on how important potions was.

"When's the last time you ate? Or slept?" He asked, watching her. Her skin was dull, her cheeks were somewhat sunken in, and there were dark bags under her eyes. As he awaited her answer, he moved around his desk towards her.

Licking her lips, she shrugged. "I pick at meals, and I don't sleep well at night." She explained, not sure why he was asking.

Snape stopped about a foot in front of her desk and crossed his arms. He stayed silent for a moment, studying her features. "Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, curious.

"Oh, I don't know. The fact that my parents died, and the only person I have left is my Aunt." Corina replied sarcastically. "I'm just hoping that people will leave me alone now." She added, more to herself then anything.

"Would you like something to help you sleep?" He asked, his face softening for just a moment. "If you are tired, and hungry, in my class, you are bound to make mistakes. Mistakes that could prove dangerous." Snape added as an after thought to save face.

Nodding, she stood up and packed her things. "I would." She agreed. "Will it make me not dream, too?" Corina asked, pulling her bag on her shoulder.

Snape moved towards his store room. "It may. If it puts you in a deep enough sleep." He said, grabbing a small glass vial. He moved back towards where she was standing, handing her the vial. "One drop is all you need." As he handed it to her, their fingers touched.

Her hand lingered there for a moment before she pulled away and looked down at it. There was a slight blush to her cheeks. "Thanks. I hope this helps." Corina moved to leave and make her way to the library to meet her friends.

"Wait." Snape said quietly. "About your eating..." He started.

"I haven't been that hungry. I pick at it like I said. It's no big deal." Corina shrugged. "Why do you care?" She asked, finally.

To that, Snape wasn't sure of the answer. He shouldn't care. If anything, he should have simply taken points from Gryffindor for her potions mistake and left it at that. "We will continue this discussion later. You will come here for dinner, where you will eat."

Corina stared at him for a moment. "Wait, what?" She wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "You want me to come eat dinner in your classroom?"

"Seeing as your friends aren't conserned enough with your well being to make sure you eat, I must." He said simply. "You will be down here at 6:50." With that, he turned and made it obvious he was done discussing it.

Still slightly confused, Corina tucked away the vial he had given her and left his classroom. "Curiouser and curiouser." She mumbled, heading towards the Gryffindor common room. Her friends would be just as confused as she was. And probably insulted.


	17. Update

Working on a couple new chapters tonight. I hope to always have one ready now, just in case life gets in the way. I've had some personal challenges recently, that topped with a little man starting school, and an infant who believes sleep is for the weak (and that she should be held 99% of the day lol) makes it difficult.

I'm also working on my challenge piece, and hope to start posting that within the next couple weeks.

Thank you guys for continuing to read my work, and for being so patient. It means a lot to me. :)


	18. Theories

As Corina thought, her friends were confused. Sam and Danielle were spitting out their theories.. Although they were thinking the same thing- that either Corina wasn't telling the complete truth about that one night, or Snape really liked her- neither of them were brave enough to voice either. Corina would be livid if she knew they thought that she was lying.

"I don't know guys, maybe he's just saving himself a lot of frustration. I mean, if I fall asleep making a potion, or put in the wrong thing- he has to deal with that after. What happens if I blow up the cauldron or something?" She shrugged, figuring that's all it was.

The others shared a glance in silence. "I don't know. I'm sure he's had plenty of students in class before that have been over tired, worn out, or careless. I've never, ever heard of him helping anyone out. It's way out of character for him." Sam chimed in. "Think about it, Corina. How many times have you heard of him being nice to a student? Let alone helping out like this?" She asked, her eyes were soft, as was her voice. They were sitting in the common room and didn't want others to hear too much. Word would get around on it's own later.

"Seriously. Don't read too much into it. If only a couple people had issues with him, or said he was a jerk, maybe then I'd rethink that maybe it's just them. But, it's not. It seems the only people who don't have an issue with him are Slytherins." Corina pointed out, not wanting them to realize she had the same train of though. Why her? Why be so...considerate...towards her?

John didn't even want to try to talk about it. It seemed to be more of a girl's conversation to him. Who was he to sit there and contemplate what another guy was thinking? It was hard enough trying to read girls. "Hey, you guys can sit here and try to figure out what's going through his head all you want. It's not going to get you anywhere." He told them honestly. The look Sam gave him caused him to decide it was time for him to vacate the conversation. "Yeah...I'm gonna go find Mel and."

The girls waved to him before returning to their conversation. "So, like, what if he did fancy you?" Danielle asked before really thinking it through. Corina and Sam just stared at her like she was insane. "What?" To her it was a valid question, even if it was a bit off the wall. It wasn't like it could be true.

"And I thought I was crazing for helping him in the first place." Corina said, raising her eyebrow at her friend. "There's no way in hell that's the case, so there's no need to discuss it." At least she wouldn't. The other two could later if they wanted, while she was stuck with Snape for dinner. And she was fairly sure that Danielle wouldn't let it drop. "Anyway, how's Quidditch?" She redirected the conversation back at her.

Danielle rolled her eyes and sighed before giving in. "Good. We have a great team this year." She told them with ease. Their Seeker was the best they'd had in the past few years, and their beaters enjoyed it a little too much. There wasn't too much more to say on the subject, really.

The rest of their break they spent chatting about everything from Quidditch to Hogsmeade. Far too soon it was time to make their way to dinner. "Dannnnnnnny. I don't wanna." Corina whined, overacting as if she were a five year old. "Snape's mean." She pouted dramatically. It was more for comic relief then anything. Anything to perk her up before she was doomed to spend time with Snape.

Danny laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, do you want me to put you in my pocket?" She teased as they all walked out of the room together. "Can't say you'd be too comfortable, though."

"You wouldn't have to eat with Snape if you'd just eaten in the Great Hall with us since you got back." Sam pointed out matter-of-factly. It wasn't meant to sound as rude as it came out, she just wanted Corina to understand that it would have been avoidable. Not that any of them knew this would happen.

Even though Corina knew she meant no harm, she glared. "Well, next time someone I love dies, I'll remember that!" She snapped, storming off towards Snape's class room. Part of her felt bad for snapping like that, but Sam didn't know when to hold her tongue sometimes. By the time she reached her destination, her face was pink from anger. Sam was one of her best friends. Her comment hurt worse then anything anyone else could say!

Shaking it off, she entered the room and sighed. "Well, I'm here." Corina said, hoping he didn't expect her to be cheerful and ready to talk or something.


	19. Softly

Snape looked up from the horrible paper he was reading. It was written by a second year who clearly had no future in potions. "I see." He said in just above a whisper. "Sit." There was no room for negotiation, no indication that she'd be allowed to leave without eating something. At the thought, a chill ran down her spine.

Licking her lips, she moved to a seat towards the front. She couldn't figure out why she wanted to sit so close, she just felt pulled to that spot. He didn't seem to even breath for a moment. Had he not spoken moments before, she would have been certain he was a statue. Trying to pull her gaze from his, she bit her lip and finally shifted her eyes to his storage cabinet. "So, uh, how's the storage cabinet? Staying organized?" It was sad attempt to talk about anything besides her eating habits as of late.

Snape raised an eyebrow for a second before responding. "It's actually helpful." He admitted as he stood. "One of the house elves will be bringing your dinner to you. I expect you to eat it all. You will not be leaving until you do. Dessert included." His eyes didn't move from her as he moved around his desk. She didn't look better then she had earlier that day. He'd half expected her to snack, just to look a bit healthier to get out this. "To be honest, I'm actually surprised you showed up. It's not like I can give you detention for going to dinner with your friends."

"Uh, I didn't want to risk pissing you off again." Corina shrugged. "Why do you care so much?" The question was out before she could think about it. She just blurted it out without realizing that he probably didn't, and that it would just cause him to become annoyed with her. Her cheeks became a light pink and she let out a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "Never mind." She quickly said, hoping he would just forget about it.

Her question made him think. Why did he care? It wasn't even something he had thought about. Snape just knew that she needed to eat, and she needed to get some sleep. Sleep was one of the few places that no one could get to you, that no one could truly harm you. Granted, the events of the day could effect your dreams, but sometimes you could use that to your advantage. "I don't know." He finally told her.

They let the silence linger between them. Neither knew what to say to the other. Soon, one of the house elves apparated into the room with Corina's dinner. He set the tray down in front of Corina without a word, and with a 'snap' was gone. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked, picking up her fork. Before he said anything, the house elf was back with a tray for Snape. Once they were alone again, she smirked. "I hope you don't plan on drinking. I can't help you out here." If she was going to be stuck dining with him, she was going to at least try to make it amusing.

Snape stopped in his tracks as he was walking back to his chair and looked at her. "Excuse me?" He wasn't sure he heard her correctly. Was she trying to be funny?

"I said I hope you don't plan to be drinking. I mean, it's not like I can hide you from people in school. You'd be stuck." Then again, he had his own room.

"I do not intend to drink around you, Ms. Bates." His s's reminded her of a snake hissing, which seemed pretty appropriate.

Corina sighed and shook her head. "You really don't have a sense of humor, do you?" She asked. "I can't think I've ever seen you smile, or heard you laugh..."

"Nor will you." He said with ease. Sitting down, her placed his tray in front of him and looked at her. "Eat." With that, his attention was on his food.

Without saying anything, she began to pick at her food, eating small bites. Despite the fact that it would keep her there longer, she couldn't bring herself to eat bigger bites, or to eat quicker. Every now and then she would look up at him, hoping he wouldn't catch her. She was barely half way done with her meal when he was half way done his dessert. "So, can we talk about the whole me needing to eat here. This is a one night thing, right?" It sounded so odd to her, like asking if it was a one night stand.

"If you continue to eat, yes. If you continue to look like you have been, I'll request you eat in here again." He told her, sipping his drink. He didn't admit, however, that he would not object to her company. The thought had even surprised him at first. Her presence was refreshing, even if she had a tendency to get on his nerves.

Corina had a feeling she'd be sitting there again soon. She just didn't want to eat. While here, she was forcing herself, because he was watching. As much as she really didn't want to be there, she was enjoying the silence. It was a toss up in her mind. Which was worse? Sitting in a crowded hall, knowing people would be whispering about her again, but not being forced to eat, or sitting in an empty classroom with Snape, in silence, but being forced to eat. She'd have to think about that one. Looking back at her plate, she began to eat again.

"I'm getting full, do I really have to eat dessert?" She asked, almost whining.

"Yes. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Your hair has lost it's shine, your eyes have gotten dull, your skin looks off, and you're losing weight." He explained. It hadn't occurred to him that he'd been noticing all that. That he paid that much attention to her.

She stared at him. She had seen herself in the mirror, and she had seen that. Corina hadn't wanted to admit that. "I just lost my parents." She whispered, as if it was a good excuse to simply not care for herself.

Putting down his fork, he let out a small sigh. Getting out of his chair, he moved to the seat next to her. "And do you think they would want you to waste away like this?" Snape asked, watching her. He wasn't the best person to be giving her this advice, but it wasn't like her friends were helping.

Corina looked over at him, her eyes watering. "No, but that doesn't make it easier to eat. Especially in the Great Hall. Life goes on, people are happy, smiling, laughing, and I'm stuck. I'll never see my parents smile again, I'll never hear my father laugh...They're gone." With that, any chance of her wanting to eat was gone. Looking back to her plate, she pushed it away gently. "I'm not hungry."

"And do you want to make your friends feel the same way? Or the family you have left? I'm sure they'll miss your laugh, your smile, seeing you happy...If you let your self stay like this. Unhappy, focusing on the past. People die, Corina. We lose friends. Mourn, but don't let it take over your life." He said softly. "You don't have to finish that then, but come back tomorrow. We don't need you landing in the hospital wing."

Her eyes moved back to him, searching his face. She couldn't understand where this side of him came from. She'd never even imagined he could be anything but harsh. Corina found herself studying his features, as he'd obviously done with hers. Quickly standing, she blushed a bright red. "I need to get to the tower. I want to get to sleep before everyone comes back." Without waiting for his reply, she turned and dashed out of the room.

Snape sat there for a moment, staring at the door. "What just happened?" He asked himself before standing.


End file.
